Left in the Rain
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Alice comes stumbling into the house left out in the rain. Looks like Tarrant forgot to meet her. A fight ensues. Written for the AiW Writing Challenge Forum. T for slight nudity. Takes place in my Mad Sort of Love Timeline


**Written for the AiW Writing Challenges Forum ( forum. fanfiction net /forum /Alice _in_ Wonderland _Writing_ Challenges/ 93035/  
><strong>

**Prompt: Family Fights**

**This was difficult to write so please excuse whatever horridness may lurk among it XD**

* * *

><p>Alice was angry. Correction, Alice was beyond angry as she made her way up the steps to the front door of her home with Tarrant Hightopp. She was walking in the pouring rain and her dress and shawl were beyond saturated. She was shivering in the cold wind that swept past. She tried to hand and found her fingers to cold to open it. She with a down turned scowl and a curled fists, she banged on the door.<p>

It opened and Tarrant looked down at her with his wild, gap toothed smile from the heat of the kitchen. The grin dropped quickly when he saw Alice, her hair plastered to her face and neck.

"My fair one," He said cautiously and she shot him a look as she entered the house, sliding the soaking wet hat from her hair. She looked at him, fury burning in her green eyes. "You're wet," Was all he could manage.

"Thank you, Tarrant, but I already realize this," Alice said and took her hair in her hands, wringing the water upon the floor. Tarrant looked at her wordlessly. She shook her hair once she had wrung it out and went to pulling her shawl off.

"Why were you walking in the rain?" He went into the washroom and remerged with a towel. She crossed her eyebrows in anger and growled. _He doesn't remember?_ She thought angrily but didn't tell him what the issue was. He came toward her and carefully drew her hair into the towel and began to soak up the water in her wet locks. She pulled away from him, however, and stormed into their bedroom. She began to peel the sopping wet dress from her chilled skin. Tarrant followed her into the room.

"Alice, love, what's wrong?" He asked again and took hold of the wet fabric in his hands. He pulled the fabric from her slippery body and let it fall to the floor. He smiled hungrily as he noticed her white chemise was now see-through as it clung to her breasts. He raised his hands to cup them when she turned.

"Did you forget about something today?" She asked angrily. He stared longingly at her bouncing bosoms. He looked at her without an answer. "Like you were supposed to meet me in the market today so that we could purchase some new furniture?" She growled.

"Oh, Alice," He said looking into her green eyes now. "I was making a hat and I was completely captured in the way it looked in the light and I thought perhaps if I added some pearls or maybe a bit of lace and then it would come out just right and I would be able to start another one and I was thinking about you, I was, and I wanted to make sure that I could make enough hats this month in order to…well there being two of us now and I wanted to make sure that-"

"Tarrant!" She cried and pushed him. He blinked at her. "Are you saying that you spent time on your hats _thinking _about me instead of actually coming to _see _me?" She demanded. Tarrant frowned at her.

"Yeh're actin' lyke an ang'y Ban'ersnatch," He said with his brogue and Alice screamed at him, throwing her wet chemise off in anger. Her bare upper half was trembling in cold and fury.

"You want to call me anything else?" She screamed. She roared into the kitchen with her wet things in her hands to lay over the fire screen so that they could dry. "Because I can take perfect care of myself, Tarrant Hightopp," She fumed as she peeled her wet bloomers from her body. Tarrant let out a hot breath at the sight of her pale, naked body but she stamped by him.

"Ahlice, Ah didnae mean ta forge'." He sighed. She went back into the washroom and he followed her. "Ah 'ave thin's Ah need ta dew as well," He fumed now. "Ah 'ave a job!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I came into your life and totally distracted you from your hat making."

"Tha's nauht fair, Ahlice!" He cried, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Not fair? Tarrant, I've been trying to make this house somewhere where we can both live and you keep forgetting about meeting me places." She fumed. "And I had to walk home in the pouring rain. Did it even cross your mind that I wasn't home?"

"Ahlice, Ah donnae kno' 'alf teh Time where yeh are." He turned her. She narrowed her eyes in anger. "Ah wan' teh give yeh yeh're space." He said.

"I don't want space," She said with a frown. "I want you back."

"Ah am 'ere." He said with anger.

"You are too busy making your hats and running your errands and focusing on other things. I don't know where the hell I am in this country. This is somewhere I am not used to. That's why I go to Marmoreal because you don't want me in the Tugley Woods."

"O' cou'se I donnae," He said with concern in his eyes. "I donnae wan' teh lose you,"

"I am not one of your dead relatives," Alice screamed. "I fought the damn Jabberwock once, Tarrant. I am not going to die by his hands."

"'Ow dew yeh know?" He roared. "Meh 'dea' relatives' as yew say, weren' suspectin' tha' beastie." He squeezed her arm his eyes a raging red.

"Ow, Tarrant let me go! That hurts." She shook her arm and he let go of her, a red ring around her arm. Tarrant looked at it with sorrow.

"Ahlice, donnae beh angry wyth meh," He said, reaching for her bare body.

"No, I am angry with you. And you aren't going to get out of this by rubbing my lady parts in just the right way. I am not going to be here for you to use for your pleasure!"

"Ahlice, I ne'er woul' dew tha'." He yelled. Alice felt guilty, it was a dirty bomb to use and he was right, he had never just used her body for pleasure. But she was angry with him forgetting her not just this time but for times before. She was wet, she was tired, she was cranky. And she wanted him to feel the same way though it was terribly cruel and not polite.

"Then why do you forget about me?" She began to cry. Tarrant's face fell and he took her into his arms. She wanted to fight him but the warmth of his clothes and body against her still bare chest felt good.

"Ah dinnae meen tew." He said, running his hands through her damp curls. "Ah am sewrry Ahlice, I shoulnnae forgotten yew. An' Ah donnae meen to make yew feel lyk yew were trapped en teh places yew knew." He kissed her cheek.

"Tarrant, I didn't mean to attack our clan." She said, looking up to him with tears in her eyes. "They are just as much my relatives as they are yours,"

"Ahlice, jus' tell meh next time ef yeh wan' teh explore." He smiled. "An' Ah well go wyth yeh ta teh market nex' time yew need ta go. No distractions of 'ats fer me," He smiled. Alice wrapped her arms around him.

"I was so terrible to you, Tarrant," She said as she hung her head in shame. "I wish I could make it up to you. That wasn't fair of me blaming you for being angry and wet and tired. Thought the wet part _is _your fault."

"Yeh're a sillay woman," He purred. "Why dinnae yeh ask Mirana fer a carriage?"

"I wanted to make you feel bad," She smiled cruelly. He didn't know how to respond so he just left. She webbed her hands into his and led him into their bedroom.

"The clothes are still wet," She smiled mischievously. "And I was really cruel to you. I should make it up." She took him by his shirt sleeves and threw him onto the bed. "I suppose I'll just have to be really nice now." She climbed on top of him and kissed his mouth.

"Ah kinda lyk yew ahngre." He burred as he caressed her bare breasts. She grinned down at him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Hush now, I don't want to hear anything beyond a moan from you." She scolded him and kissed him again. He moaned into her mouth and Alice found herself smiling into his mouth.


End file.
